


Out of the darkness, into the light

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Family Feels, Fights, Gen, Hope, M/M, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Out of the darkness, into the light

**Out of the darkness, into the light**

  1. **_One of us – ABBA (Steve Rogers)_**



C’erano alcune cose impossibili da dimenticare.

Steve sapeva che il suo passato era già molto contro cui lottare, senza aver bisogno di aggiungere i ricordi che aveva collezionato da quando si era risvegliato.

New York. Tutto il lavoro con S.H.I.E.L.D.. E…

C’era una parentesi in particolare che gli sarebbe piaciuto poter rimuovere dalla propria mente, un manto di oscurità sopra la sua vita che in momenti come questo gli impediva di essere sereno.

Attento a non emettere un suono, si girò a guardarlo.

Bucky aveva sempre quell’aria corrucciata in volto quando dormiva, segno che i suoi sogni erano ancora più agitati di quelli del suo amante.

Si era dimenticato di lui, sebbene ricordasse a meraviglia quanto fosse stato difficile affrontarlo la prima volta.

Con la sua memoria indietro e la sua mente quasi di nuovo intera, Bucky Barnes comunque non sarebbe mai più stato lo stesso del passato, e questo Steve lo sapeva.

Pero avrebbe imparato a conviverci.

Dopotutto, nemmeno lui era più lo stesso.

  1. **_Hollywood – Madonna (Tony Stark)_**



Forse avrebbe dovuto rimettersi in contatto con la realtà.

Forse doveva dare un serio sguardo alla sua vita, analizzare quello che c’era di sbagliato in mezzo a quello che era invece andato bene e cercare di raddrizzare tutto, cercare di cominciare a vivere una nuova vita, una dove non rischiasse di radere al suolo la Terra un giorno sì e uno no.

Forse il Capitano aveva sempre avuto ragione su di lui, mettendo in evidenza i suoi difetti dove Tony vedeva qualità, nascondendosi dietro un manto d’oscurità che non percepiva come tale.

E, beh. Il Capitano era tutto ciò che era andato storto con il suo piano di rendere il mondo un posto migliore a modo suo.

Quel vecchio ghiacciolo aveva sentito la necessità di andargli a dire tutto quello che c’era di sbagliato nel suo piano, mostrando errori che Tony rifiutava di vedere, cercando di farlo ragionare, qualcosa che Tony non aveva fatto per circa dieci anni.

Capitan maledettissimo America era un rompipalle. Al diavolo il linguaggio.

Quando tutto ciò fosse finito, Tony si sarebbe dovuto ricordare di ringraziarlo per questo.

  1. **_All I need – Within Temptation (Natasha Romanoff)_**



Sentì le sue mani su di lei tremare, come se avesse paura di ferirla; e Natasha sapeva che ‘paura’ non era nemmeno vicino alla definizione esatta.

Lo baciò, ancora e ancora, nascondendosi nel suo abbraccio, fingendo di poter ancora essere ferita da qualcuno o qualcosa, fingendo di essere semplicemente un’altra donna a letto con l’uomo che...

Si svegliò di soprassalto.

Le tre del mattino, un letto vuoto e Bruce era ancora perso per lei.

Natasha si fingeva coraggiosa, giorno dopo giorno, perché le avevano insegnato che la sua missione era tutto ciò che contava, che non poteva lasciare che niente la distraesse.

Però dietro il manto oscuro della notte, quando nessuno poteva vederla, i suoi sogni e i suoi incubi le ricordavano ciò che aveva perso, ciò che non poteva avere. Tutto per colpa della missione, perché aveva fatto ciò che era necessario.

Le avevano davvero insegnato bene.

  1. **_Twilight – Vanessa Carlton (Gamora)_**



Peter aveva premuto il grilletto.

Aveva mantenuto la promessa, e Gamora era più che felice del fatto che avesse appena cercato di ucciderla.

In qualche modo, pensava che non l’avrebbe fatto. Però Peter aveva sempre trovato il modo di impressionarla, di provarle che si sbagliava, di mostrarle che sapeva capire quando le cose si facevano serie e comportarsi di conseguenza.

Adesso, tutto era perduto. Peter e gli altri, e sua sorella e il suo pianeta, e _tutti_ i pianeti, e solo perché non riusciva ad essere forte quanto Peter.

Avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Thanos torturasse Nebula come meglio credeva, lasciare che la uccidesse e procedesse con l’obiettivo seguente, e non avrebbe mai dovuto rivelargli dove si trovasse la Soul Stone.

Avrebbe dovuto essere come Peter. Più fiduciosa, più sicura di sé.

Avrebbe dovuto rimuovere quel manto di oscurità dalla propria mente che le aveva impedito di vedere che c’era davvero qualcosa che Thanos amava, che era stata tanto cieca da lasciare che la sua rabbia e il suo dolore che se l’era perso.

Questo pensava mentre cadeva. E che le sarebbe piaciuto raggiungere presto il fondo dell’abisso.

  1. **_La chanson des vieux amants – Jacques Brel (Clint Barton)_**



Guardando i suoi figli, si domandò se non fosse stato tutto un errore.

Venire qui per cercare rifugio, portare un gruppo di scherzi della natura come lui in casa.

Andarsene in primo luogo, forse, era stato l’errore peggiore di tutti.

Laura capiva. Lo faceva sempre. Sorrideva quando Clint entrava dalla porta e sorrideva quando se ne andava, però lui sapeva bene di non potersi fidare dei suoi sorrisi.

Quando Loki gli aveva preso la mente in ostaggio, quando lo aveva soffocato in quel manto di oscurità, aveva rischiato di perdere tutto in una maniera assai peggiore di ciò che la morte gli avrebbe causato, e allora aveva promesso alla moglie che, un giorno, tutto questo sarebbe finito.

Due anni dopo, stava ancora cercando un modo di uscirne e lei gli stava ancora sorridendo, preparando la cena per Iron Man e Capitan America.

“Sai che ti amo, vero?” le chiese a bassa voce, sperando che gli altri non sentissero.

“È l’unica ragione per cui non vi ho buttati tutti fuori.” rispose. E, dopo, un altro sorriso.

Clint avrebbe mantenuto la sua promessa. Un giorno sarebbe tornato a casa per restare, solo per vedere quel sorriso ogni giorno e finalmente pensare che fosse reale.

  1. **_Everybody’s fool – Evanescence (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)_**



“Sei impazzito?”

Era un’espressione strana da parte sua, però per la prima volta in tantissimo tempo Steve aveva perso le parole.

Tony alzò un sopracciglio verso di lui, sprezzante.

“Secondo te sono sempre stato pazzo, Capitano. Si potrebbe dire che sono sano adesso, e tu sei quello che non riesce a vedere le cose con chiarezza.”

Steve lo fissò intensamente, come se stesse cercando di capire.

“Tony, so che ti senti in colpa per Ultron, ma questi Accordi sono...”

“Non. Ci. Provare.” l’uomo lo fermò, sibilando. Chiuse gli occhi, come se cercasse di calmarsi. Quando li riaprì, non c’era rabbia. Non c’era niente ad eccezione di un manto d’oscurità che Steve non aveva mai visto in essi.

“Vai a salvare il tuo Soldato d’Inverno, Capitano, se devi. In qualche modo, ti impedirò di commettere questo preciso errore.”

“Io non ho mai ostacolato i tuoi errori.” ribatté Steve prontamente, avvicinandosi e cercando di torreggiare su di lui, anche sapendo che Tony non era uno che li lasciasse impressionare.

“Avresti dovuto.” replicò l’altro, amaro. Alzò una mano, come per portarla al suo viso, però parve cambiare idea e la abbassò. “Che vinca l’uomo migliore, Capitano.”

E Steve sperò lo stesso, anche non sapendo chi fosse l’uomo migliore.

Di certo, non questo Tony Stark.

  1. **_On the horizon – Melanie C (Bruce Banner)_**



Non aspettare troppo, aveva detto il Capitano.

A Bruce sarebbe piaciuto che potesse essere così semplice.

Chi voleva prendere in giro? Vedeva il modo in cui si comportava Natasha, vedeva che non stava solo flirtando. Non importava quanto duramente cercasse di negarlo, aveva fallito miseramente.

C’era qualcosa di reale, lì. Qualcosa che avrebbe voluto curare e crescere, qualcosa che avrebbe voluto vivere fino alla fine.

Se solo avesse potuto.

In manto d’oscurità sotto il quale aveva vissuto tutti quegli anni adesso pareva soffocarlo, e mentre lottava per respirare e liberarsi gli ricordava perché non potesse permettersi distrazioni, non importava quanto belle o tentatrici.

Natasha poteva anche sottovalutare la minaccia che rappresentava Hulk, però Banner aveva sempre giurato che mai avrebbe messo qualcuno volontariamente in pericolo, e non aveva intenzione di rischiare che le capitasse niente.

Questo era il suo modo di mostrarle che gli importava. Questa era la ragione dietro la sua solitudine e la sua disperazione, però era giusto così.

Natasha avrebbe dovuto lasciare che il sole rimanesse alto e dimenticarsi di lui.

  1. **_Incomplete – Backstreet Boys (Bucky Barnes)_**



Anni di torture, manipolazioni, schiavitù.

Anni di sangue e morte, e nebbia e un manto di oscurità che non riusciva a sollevare dalla propria mente.

Eppure qualcosa dentro di lui era riuscito a cogliere la scintilla di un ricordo, di una sensazione, che l’aveva condotto a fidarsi nuovamente di Steve.

I suoi occhi lo riconoscevano, il suo corpo anche, il suo cuore e la sua pelle, e in qualche modo era stato salvato dall’oscurità.

L’amore negli occhi del suo Steve era quello che l’aveva riportato indietro, ed era ancora l’unica cosa che gli impedisse di impazzire completamente in un mondo che non capiva più, nella pelle di un uomo che non era il Bucky Barnes che era stato un tempo.

Però se Steve ancora lo riconosceva, se era sicuro che Bucky fosse ancora sé stesso, allora si sarebbe fidato di lui. E si sarebbe guardato attraverso gli occhi di qualcuno che, a prescindere da tutto, ancora amava.

  1. **_Living on my own – Freddy Mercury (Stephen Strange)_**



L’aveva detto a quell maledettissimo Iron Man.

Li avrebbe lasciati morire per il bene della missione, non importava quello che sarebbe successo, non avrebbe rischiato quando c’era così tanto in ballo.

Stephen era sempre stato un uomo egoista, quella era la prima cosa che gli era stata insegnata, e la prima che avevano cercato di sradicare da lui.

Il bene superiore, gli occhi sempre su quello.

In qualche modo, il vecchio medico era ancora sotto la sua pelle, con tutta la sua arroganza e tutto il suo egoismo, e aveva dovuto uscire da sotto il suo manto d’oscurità per giocare con le sue azioni, conducendoli alla distruzione.

Perché non poteva prendersi in giro, scegliere di salvarli era stata la cosa più egoista che avesse mai fatto; rifiutarsi di versare il loro sangue in cambio della pietra li avrebbe condannati tutti, e Stephen era pronto adesso.

Avrebbe pagato per i peccati del vecchio sé stesso.

Sperava solo di rientrare nel numero di coloro che sarebbero scomparsi.

  1. **_Unpredictable – Skye Sweetnam (Peter Parker)_**



C’era dentro fino al collo.

Il signor Stark gliel’aveva detto.

Sarebbe dovuto rimanere a casa, tornare dalla zia May, aspettando di scoprire quello che sarebbe successo insieme a tutti gli altri.

Non era un Avenger. Non lo sarebbe stato mai, non con quanto era idiota.

Era bello vedere la faccia del signor Stark, in questo momento. Bello sentire le sue braccia che lo reggevano, non importava quanto male si sentisse, quanto debole, come sul punto di dissolversi.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter portare via il rimorso dal viso dell’uomo, dirgli che non era colpa sua, che sarebbe successo comunque, che aveva solo avuto un posto in prima fila sulla ragione per cui stava scomparendo.

C’erano moltissime cose che voleva dire, e non abbastanza tempo.

Peter si arrese al manto d’oscurità che era arrivato a prenderlo, abbandonando il signor Stark e tutta la sua esistenza, abbandonando l’idea di poter mai essere un vero eroe.


End file.
